ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Latrisha Lamarte
|resides = Rhone-Alpes, France |billed_from = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |trainer = Alundra Blayze, Megan Matsumoto, and others |current_efeds = PWR |previous_efeds = PDW, GIW, XWA, UWE, NLCW, Divas Unleashed, MWF, SCW, NGW, OWF, EFWO, PWA, 3WL, NWA:S, KHW, NLE, HSWO |debut = 2001 }} Latrisha Lamarte (born Latrisha Engels, December 8, 1977), also known by her former ring name Miss Perfect, is a Canadian-born professional wrestler who signed with Phoenix Wrestling Revolution in late 2008. She is the first female PWR Freestyle Champion, Tag Team Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and the current Vice President of the federation. Her theme song is Popular by The Veronicas, and her finisher is an underhook ddt dubbed Absolute Perfection. Prior to her career in professional wrestling, Latrisha was a glamour model and Canadian television personality. 1999 - 2002 GIW 1999 - Latrisha began her wrestling training in Japan by way of Megan Matsumoto and Alundra Blayze among others. She was given the nickname "Miss Perfect" for her precise understanding and execution in the art of wrestling, and later adopted it as her wrestling persona. Latrisha performed in Japan for awhile, but suffered a broken wrist and arm at the hands of her trainer Matsumoto, which sidelined her mentally and physically for a full year. In 2001 she made her first televised appearance as Trisha Bennett on Global Internet Wrestling's http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/index.html Wednesday Warfare, and managed to defeat Lisa Angel Hardy for the GIW Women's Championship http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/giw3/titlehistory/wom.html. Soon after dominating the small women's division, Latrisha was asked to become a valet for fellow GIW star Hunter Owens. The two were successful at first, however, Chase "The Headliner" Mullins began chasing the couple, and especially the then red-head wherever she went. Mullins even went as far as kissing the proud Latrisha after one of her matches in the middle of the ring. Although Latrisha felt embarrassed by his behavior at first, his aggression and direct approach was something that made the diva want more. At GIW's pay per view Ground Zero Latrisha slapped the taste out of Hunter's mouth and watched as Chase attacked her new ex. Latrisha became a bad girl after the incident, but still remained popular with the fans- a trend that would follow her in her career. Chase and Latrisha became a hot item on screen and off. Chase even went as far as teaching Latrisha a few of his signature moves in the ring. Focusing more on her fame than her work, Latrisha lost her belt to Lisa at Warfare, but quickly gained it back at Halloween Havoc making her a two-time champion by defeated Lisa once more. GIW closed soon after, ending Latrisha's reign as queen and her relationship with it. Mullins retired from the business soon after, but Latrisha always kept a special place in her heart for him. Her time in GIW was well spent as Latrisha not only gained a reputation as a skilled worker but an inflated ego also. SCW Literally days after the news of GIW closing, Latrisha was contacted by another major federation. Supreme Championsh!t Wrestling, a Canadian based company, wanted to offer her a spot in the women's division. SCW was a lot like GIW, with many of GIW's former stars on their roster making Latrisha feel right at home. She took on the current Women's Champion Jade, and walked out with the gold around her waist once more, making her SCW's Women's Champion. Feeling a bit more daring she officially changed her stage name to 'Miss Perfect' and decided to take on the task of training her best friend and sister Cece Lamarte. During this time Latrisha and Cece also joined Team Canada, alongside the famed Kid Smoothy and Captain Canada, aka Eric Hall. Latrisha developed a crush on Hall, and began to stalk her secret lover everywhere he went. Eventually Eric gave in to temptation and the two became an official couple. He taught her the real in's and out's of the wrestling business, giving her an insight on how to run her own company. He also updated her arsenal considerably.Team Canada became one of SCW's hottest commodities, garnering a fan base that extended the usual wrestling audience. In the midst of TC's success, Latrisha lost her Women's Championship to Jade, but quickly gained it back. Her talent even managed to attract other female wrestlers, and the dying division sprout out into a full roster within months. Latrisha and Cece teamed up for a short while to become the first and only Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Tag Champions. Kid Smoothy and Eric Hall held the men's Tag titles at the same time, creating quite the powerful stable. Latrisha was inducted into SCW's Hall Of Fame for her dedication and merit to the company. MWF / PWA / XWA At first the former Women's Champion thought it would be difficult to find a good company after leaving SCW, but she didn't have to look very far. Andy Miller contacted her, and had Latrisha sign a contract with his company the Miller Wrestling Federation. Now with more experience under her belt Latrisha knew exactly what to do. In a matter of weeks she gained the MWF Women's Championship. She also did some free agent work alongside her sister, gaining the NGW Women's Championship. Meanwhile in the MWF, Latrisha once again used her larger than life ego to gain her a lot of attention from the fans. She got comfortable with her position on top of the women's division. Instead of searching within the division for a challenge, Latrisha began to think outside of the box. She went over to the newly re-instated Cruiserweight division. Unfortunately Latrisha wasn't paying enough attention to her own division, and ended up losing her title to a new girl named Maria. A few weeks after her devastating loss Latrisha became the first and only woman to win the MWF Cruiserweight Championship, in a ladder match no less. Wanting revenge on the woman that tainted her record in the MWF, she joined forces with Andy Miller. At first it was to be nothing more than a business relationship, but Latrisha longed for someone. She and Andy began dating, and soon a few sex tapes leaked out on the internet. Cece joined up once more to be at Latrisha's side and the two formed "The Hot Ass Diamonds". Cece managed to defeat Maria, and in doing so became the MWF Women's Champion. Once again the two held gold together in the most powerful stable in a company. It was at this time that Latrisha's feud with the Irish Bitch Laura went into full swing. The two women hated each other from the start, mostly because Laura was Mil's ex-wife, and Latrisha, his then girlfriend. In any event the women viciously attacked one another with words and actions week after week. Mil and Latrisha even managed to kidnap Laura, forcing her to listen to Celine Dion records and eat fattening foods among other horrible things. In the end Laura was saved with help from her then husband Andrew, and the women were forced to call a truce as MWF shut down. Andy Miller opened up a new company named the Premiere Wrestling Alliance. Latrisha and Andy broke up during that time, but the diva's name was engraved in history for a second time as she was inducted into the MWF Hall of Fame. PWA didn't last long, but during its era Latrisha earned the PWA Women's Championship from Laura. She became the last Women's Champion as the company closed literally days after. Latrisha went back to the independent scene, earning the XWA (Oakley) Women's Championship in a battle royale. 2003-2005 XWA : The Phoenix In early December 2002 Latrisha signed a contract with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. She was immediately attracted to the companies rules and regulations, citing that anything and everything could happen and indeed it did. The antics of the XWA were often cited as obscene and x-rated, something that Latrisha herself seemed to have in common. She lost her first match in the Xtreme company to the tag team of Chris Bomber and Harmony Taylor, but quickly made it up as she gained the XWA Women's Championship from Harmony. Latrisha found quite the match in another newcomer named Savannah Roberts. She defended her title in a three way match to retire the Championship but lost as Savannah took the gold home. Latrisha instantly became bitter at the newcomer, understanding that she wasn't as high and mighty as she may have believed. The two women went at it backstage, and ultimately Latrisha decided to take a small break from the company. The XWA held a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Latrisha jumped back on board. She concentrated on her career more than ever, believing that she had what it took to become main event material. Every opponent that stood in her way was defeated, that is until the final round. She and her soon to be husband and former MWF roster-mate Andrew, who changed his ring name to Cyren, faced off in a brutal battle that was to be remembered for years to come. Cyren destroyed Latrisha emotionally and physically in the middle of the ring, using a baseball bat to finish off the job. He called off their wedding and announced to the world that he was simply using her to further his career. Feeling as if everything in her life was a lie, Latrisha fell into a deep depression then, and took a break from the wrestling industry. Upon her XWA return Latrisha seemed to be a different woman, but it didn't last very long. Chris Bomber talked her into joining the Kingdom Of Sin, the opposition of the XWA, and she quickly agreed. A fellow Kingdom Of Sin member was Savannah Roberts, a sign that the two managed to put their issues aside. The KOS managed to stir some controversy in the XWA, and Latrisha helped by gaining the XWA United States Championship after a victory over former champion Nightmare. She was hailed as the company's next big thing by KOS leader Chris Bomber and lived up to that title by fighting viciously in the male dominanted company. She also began to date former XWA World Champion and fellow KOS member Brad "No Fear" Williams. The couple even got married in vegas-fashion. Together, they launched the raunchy website "B-Rad's Bitches" that featured swimsuit models and XWA divas alike in scantally clad attire. The site was a hit among wrestling fans, and even managed to gain a few magazine article's. Latrisha and Brad's marriage didn't last long, but the two did develop a friendship. KOS seemed to succeed in bringing the XWA to its knees as the company was forced to shut down for the time being. When the XWA reopened its doors Latrisha, missing her old comrades, was one of the first to jump in. She found it difficult to balance her schedule between 3WL and XWA, all while running two independent businesses of her own. Therefore she was asked to try a new role as the XWA's President, something that was more face value than anything. Her main task was to help out backstage, using the knowledge and insight that Eric Hall had given her years before. At Xtreme Awakening 2004 it was revealed that Hudson Wraithe still had control of the company, and decided to join the XOW and XWA into one hell of a roster. This shocked fans and XWA wrestlers alike, as the company suddenly became alive with more talent, fans, and popularity than ever before. Seeing that the XWA was indeed stable, she was asked to get back in the ring and wrestle once more. Miss Perfect made history once more in the XWA as she defeated Streets Disciple, Blade, and Brad Williams in one night to win the 2004 Hellfire tournament. The stipulation of the tournament was that the winner would face then World Champion Brock Lanstrom the next month at the Hellfire ppv. In her first XWA headlined main event, Latrisha defeated Brock for the XWA World Championship in her home land of Canada. She was the second woman to ever win the title, and arguably one of the best champions in the companies history. This was the night that made Miss Perfect's talent undeniable. Latrisha was chosen as the XWA's Star Of The Month back to back, all while defending her title and remaining undefeated in 3WL and the XWA collectively. It was at this time that The Dirty Deity legacy was born; in tribute to her media company and to the fact that she already went by the alias "Canadian Deity". During a title defense for the XWA World Championship Latrisha was taken down a few notches after a brutal attack from Mr. XWA himself, and former KOS leader Chris Bomber, with a sledgehammer. Due to the combined severe injuries produced on her right knee, Latrisha made the choice to put down her World title and to undergo surgery. That didn't bother her much though. She stood on top of a male dominated company as one of the greatest wrestlers of its time, undefeated, and not one single person could take that away from her. All the hardwork, blood, sweat, and tears paid off in eternal glory. Upon returning Latrisha wanted to start off where she left, but found herself heading in another direction. She once more became smitten with the then new president, Buffler, and the two became quite the power couple. Latrisha handled the physical work, and got a good chunk of the XWA's spotlight while Buffler made sure his woman got whatever she wanted. Latrisha began a now infamous feud with newcomer "The Southern Slut" Annabelle Lee in the XWA. The two ladies had a lot in common, and probably couldv'e been more useful as allies. Latrisha however, being the only female on the roster at the time, disliked the attention that was going Annabelle's way. To make matters worse, Lee was insulting the former World Champion, and calling her a fraud for dropping her World Championship months before. Latrisha left the issue alone for awhile, but couldn't remain silent for long. She used Buffler's executive powers to manipulate Annabelle's life, and swore that she would make Annabelle's XWA career a living hell. For months, Warfare after Warfare, the two would cross paths and perform gruesome acts of violence. As Buffler stepped down from his powerful position, Dr. Rooker stepped up, leveling the playing field for Lee. Unfortunately for Annabelle, the attacks only became worse as in one particular Warfare, Latrisha went as far as having Annabelle tied up in the middle of the ring and ripping her clothes off in front of the live audience, leaving the Slut in her underwear. She then continued her assaults, and had a fake doctor claim that Annabelle had breast cancer. Annabelle discovered that it was a lie, but left the wrestling scene soon after, tired of sleeping with one eye open. Latrisha reached legendary status in the House Of Xtreme as she was one of the lucky few inducted into the XWA's Hall Of Fame http://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/hof.html. MP became a two-time United States Champion in a match against her old nemesis Brock Lanstrom, however, something rather unexpected happened then. The XWA's current owner, Dr. Rooker, began looking for someone to take over the business. Latrisha offered her services, and soon after, found herself as the president and owner of the company. She immediately placed down her United States Championship, and began to rebuild the XWA from scratch. Slowly, but surely, the XWA returned to its former glory. Show after show, the Deity poured in her own money to upgrade the company. She also worked steadily behind the scenes, arranging the televised show, hiring new talent, and carefully watching the companies stock rise. To give the company more exposure, Latrisha opened up a headquarters in Canada, using Dirty Inc. to promote the Phoenix and its talent. She also began to dip into the Hive's roster, hiring female wrestlers from her facility such as Natalya, Fantasy, and Charlie Tarasov. Fantasy became a backstage interviewer, but found herself comfortable with the title of writer as the former pornstar began publishing "The Xtreme Gossip", the XWA's monthly online editorial. Finally, the XWA was becoming one of the worlds leading wrestling companies again. An old rivalry was reborn when Annabelle Lee returned to the XWA. This time, power was at the tip of Latrisha's hand, and she used it wisely to put Annabelle through misery. Latrisha had Charlie Tarasov, Annabelle's sister, brutally attacking Annabelle left and right. The violence reached a chilling level as Latrisha kidnapped Annabelle and tried to convert her into her new apprentice. Annabelle attacked Latrisha following the confrontation, and as a result Latrisha suffered a miscarriage. This angered Latrisha's then boyfriend Buffler, leading to him and Lee battling one another week after week. Annabelle managed to survive Buffler's fury, and even challenged Latrisha to a fair one on one match. Women Scourned II was the name of the battle, and it was one of the most brutal bouts in the companies history. Lee walked away victorious and with more confidence than ever. Latrisha on the other hand was left angry, confused, and boyfriend-less as Buffler went into retirement. Although the XWA was doing better than recent months, Latrisha's unhealthy obsession with Annabelle combined with loss of her baby drove the wrestler into a downward spiral. She was forced to become vice president of the company following a vegas-fashion wedding with fellow XWA Hall Of Famer Blade, who would later become the father of her children. Blade assumed fifty percent of the XWA, and wielded his power around like a toy right in front of his wife. What happened then was rather controversial, as Blade was brutally attacked backstage by persons unknown. Right off the bat, he blamed Latrisha for the incident, but Lamarte's hands were proven to be clean as she managed to find evidence concluding that it wasn't her doing. Before the crime could be solved, it was discovered that over eighty percent of the XWA's stock had been purchased by none other than Biff Reno, XWA's Anti-Hero. Reno literally stole the company from underneath Latrisha's nose, leaving her without a job. She stepped inside of the ring once more in time for the 2005 Hellfire tournament, and began doing what she does best match after match. She won the position of runner-up, but ultimately lost the tournament that she won only a year before. She was then given the option to take time off from the company, and opted to do so, feeling her legacy was complete for the time being. In 2006 she re-signed a contract, but never got a chance to compete as the company came to an abrupt stop. EFWO In November 2003 Latrisha was focused on improving her in-ring work. She signed with the then world famous E-Federation World Order, which was rumored to have one of the best women's divisions of all time. Latrisha was as cocky as ever, bad mouthing the other ladies whenever she had the chance. Her bark wasn't bigger than her bite though, as she slowly went through the roster, defeating every woman there. During her dominant streak Latrisha released her first independent DVD entitled "I'm Better Than You: The Chronicles Of Latrisha Lamarte"http://wwwl.gaproductions.com/forums/index.php?topic=2080.0. A camera crew followed the wrestling star for a number of months, attempting to reveal the harsh realities female wrestlers endure. She managed to defeat the EFWO's longest reigning champion and commissioner Sheila Spires for the EFWO Women's World Championship at the High School Rumble in late December of that year. For over a year Latrisha invested her hard earned money into opening her own all female training academy named The Hive. The facility was opened on January 5, 2004 in her home town of Winnipeg. In March 2004, she also created a media company for her students named Dirty Incorporated, which worked as an agency to find female wrestlers contracts, endorsement deals, and other opportunities. Latrisha's companies placed her on another level when it came to the wrestling industry. She was no longer just a wrestling star, but instead, an entrepreneur and a business owner. In January 2007 Samantha Deville became a co-owner of The Hive, lessening Latrisha's role in the company so she could focus more on her wrestling career. 3WL / LIWA Latrisha signed with her first all women's federation, the World Women's Wrestling League in 2004. The federation delighted Latrisha because she got to compete with the best female wrestler's the world had to offer at the time. For someone who became world famous for being a multiple time "women's champion", it was an opportunity to scale her talent against the best of the best. She also didn't have to worry about being held in a certain division, something that Latrisha liked very much. MP immediately begun making quite the impact by defeating her fellow female wrestlers left and right. She managed to capture her first 3WL championship as she made an unlikely partnership with 3WL legend Mercedes. Together, they defeated Crystal and Kaci of Divas Unleashed to bring the 3WL Tag Team Championship's back home to the company. 3WL having financial difficulties went on hiatus, and Latrisha was invited to join their sister-federation, the Ladies International Wrestling Alliance. Right off the bat, Latrisha became involved in a heated feud between Princess and Vivian St. Claire for the Intercontinental Championship. Latrisha took on Vivian in a one on one match and won by using the ropes. She inadvertently found herself with a new enemy in the process as Vivian made it very clear that she would get the wrestling veteran back one way or the other. Latrisha faced Princess in a wrestling match for the Intercontinental Championship and lost, something that only added fuel to the fire. Vivian and Latrisha faced one another again, and yet again, Latrisha walked out victorious. During a reverse ladder match for the LIWA Intercontinental title, Lamarte took a nasty bump thanks to Vivian St. Claire. The match would put Latrisha on the shelf LIWA wise. When 3WL came off hiatus weeks after Latrisha went on the injured list, the Deity was not able to defend her half of the tag titles. Therefore Tory Blaze and CALIBER HATANAKA took on a foolish solo Mercedes and as expected won the titles. Latrisha angrily returned to 3WL almost a month after healing from surgery, and made it clear that she was unhappy with Mercedes. She attacked the 3WL legend on national television, and slandered her name every chance she got. In 2006, Latrisha was placed in the 3WL Hall Of Fame http://wwwl.gaproductions.com/forums/index.php?topic=1667.0. Latrisha was contacted by her old boyfriend Andy Miller who owned yet another federtaion called the NWA: Supreme. The Deity signed on the dotted line for her old friend, and was ready to roll. She got the opportunity to win the NWA:S Extreme Championship in her second match. Her experience in the House of Xtreme made her feel right at home in the division. The following week she competed in a battle royale with the entire 3WL roster, and defeated seven women in one night (including 3WL legends Star and Tory Blaze) to become the NEWF Women's Champion. The championship paid homage to the defunct NEWF's Women's Division, which often battled in innovative stipulations. As a result, the holder of the Championship was to defend their title in nothing less than innovative stipulations, something that interested the Deity very much. As good as things seemed, she took a temporary leave from the business. She lost the NWA:S Extreme Championship to Unholy Ranger, and a few weeks later also lost her NEWF Women's Championship to Dusti Rose. Her match against the famed 3WL wrestler was to be the last of her career, and reflected so as the two women gave their all. While on retirement, Latrisha couldn't help but think of how much she missed wrestling. Although she trained many female students during her off-time, she still felt the need to continue her own journey. DU / UWEIn late December 2005, the passion had clearly returned as Latrisha signed with Divas Unleashed, 3WL's sista-fed. The federation caught Latrisha's eye on many occasions, and she decided to give it a try. Bradley Angeles, her agent, had now taken the full-time role of a manager. She gained the Stripped Championship http://divasunleashed.co.uk/archives/strippedchampionship.html in the first ever "King Arthur" match in DU history. In January 2007 Latrisha resigned with Divas Unleashed, but not alone. She formed the stable called "Dirty Incorporated" (after her media company) on DU's first ever "Think Pink" Exile, introducing the formidible tag team of Avery & Envy. The stable remains undefeated thus far with A&E making a successful debut in the tag division, and Latrisha rebuilding her brief but prosperous DU career. In April, Latrisha dealt with her son's sudden illness, and went on a hiatus from the company. Avery decided to leave Dirty Incorporated in early May 2007, disbanding the stable for good. 2006 - 2009 NLCW In early 2006 she took some time off to help the XWA once more, and did so for months, but found that the stress as an owner at the time was too much for her. She placed the "Phoenix" on the open market for the highest bidder. Feeling refreshed and sober, Latrisha signed a contract with NLCW, No Limits Championship Wrestling, where she was placed in the famed Women's Division. Nearly two months later, she became the new NLCW Women's Champion by defeating Galaxy and Diamond, and then finally then champion Stacy Jones. She also signed with Next Level Entertainment, a new company on the rise, and won the Exodus Championship in her very first match against Kindred London. NLE didn't last long due to poor ownership. In NLCW Latrisha became Dillon's proclaimed "right hand woman" doing his bidding by attacking various NLCW personnel. As NLCW went under new management Latrisha began questioning whether the company was right for her anymore. It was around this time Latrisha found out she was pregnant and was unable to defend her title as it was put up for grabs in a women's battle royale. Latrisha went on maternity leave then. When contract negotiations followed months later she decided to leave the company for the time being. Latrisha would give birth to twins named Matthew and Jeremy. She would then go on to have another child after her second run in Divas Unleashed, a girl, named Annalyza. Phoenix Wrestling Revolution Months after giving birth to her daughter Annalyza Stefani Angeles, Latrisha would join PWR in November 2008. She lost her first match in over a year to Jeremy Manson, but quickly regained her fire as she teamed up with Jinxy to compete in the short lived Tag Team Tournament. The duo went undefeated at first, but Jinxy was later fired due to personal issues. Jinxy's sudden depature left Latrisha with the newcomer Haze as her partner. At PWR's second Pay-Per-View, Revolution Rising, Latrisha and Haze made it to the finals of the Tag Tournament. They failed to defeat Marvel Incorporated & Chris Chaos for the titles and subsequentlly, Marvel Inc. walked away with the prize. Latrisha would then leave the tag team division and gain the number one contendership to the Freestyle Championship. At a Justice Super Show she made history after defeating Chris Chaos, Hawk Henshaw, and Cory Hatred to become the first ever female to hold the title since the inception of the company. Around this time Latrisha was specifically chosen to compete in the fourth Experts Invitational to represent PWR. She accepted the invitation and was pitted against the talented Brandy Lust of KiWF. Latrisha managed to defeat Brandy in a hard fought battle, and celebrated with a party. However, she would lose her belt soon after to her ally Hawk Henshaw at the following Pay-Per-View Envy '09, and the two would embark on a bitter sweet rivalry for the prestigious title. It wouldn't be long before Latrisha defeated Hawk Henshaw one on one to earn the Freestyle Championship back. Although they both had the same goals, Henshaw and Latrisha would put their differences aside for a shot at the Tag Team Championships. After many a battles, they would defeat Marvel Inc. for the belts, at PWR's second Super Show. Noticing a lack of challengers in the division, Latrisha was allowed to retire the title at Justice: 47, making her the first person to hold the belt twice, the first and only female to ever hold it, and the last ever Freestyle Champion. During her reign as Freestyle Champion, she would announce that she intended to retire from the business all together at the end of the year, leaving many to speculate her motivations. She and Hawk would hold on to the Tag Team Championships well after their rivalry, but their friendship would slowly unravel as they both aspired to become the number one contenders for the most beloved Championship in the company, the Rebirth title. At her husband's insistence Latrisha would put in an application to join the 2009 Experts Extreme Tournament. She was one of the only wrestlers to represent PWR, as the company had been going through a slump with numerous names on the roster leaving left and right. She managed to defeat Johnny Briggs and Savage Youth, but lost in the third round to Keaton Saint. Nonetheless, Latrisha was surprisingly proud to represent PWR to the best of her abilities, and dismissed rumors that she too would jump ship like many others to join another company. At Under The City Lights Latrisha would be placed in the main event for the Rebirth Championship against Scott Rage, then champion Nick Stevenson, and her old friend Hawk Henshaw. Nick would be injured earlier in the evening, preventing him from competing. Hawk would be eliminated first, leaving Latrisha and Rage in the ring. Rage went on to become a two-time Rebirth Champion, but Latrisha decided that she would continue to pursue the title no matter the cost. The cost turned out to be her closest ally at the time, Hawk Henshaw, as he defeated Latrisha at Justice: 52, thanks to a bitter Nick Stevenson interfering with the match. Despite her issues with many of the men on the roster, Latrisha would find herself taking a pro PWR position in the beginning of the TFWF/PWR war at Justice: 53. After Brandon Watkins was forced out of the building by police, TFWF wrestler Hardcore Legend changed the main event involving a standard match between Latrisha and Scott Rage to a cage match. Latrisha would narrowly defeat the Rebirth Champion by slipping out of the steel door just in the nick of time. Later on that night the legendary Joey Lupino would ask her to be the fifth member of Team PWR, a group comprised of the best the company had to offer to fight against TFWF. Soon after it would be announced that Latrisha agreed to join the group, and she would join her teammates at the end of the broadcast, fighting off the invading TFWF hoard as the show went off air. At Justice: 54 TFWF attempted to take over PWR once more, but were met with resistance as Team PWR fought them off. Latrisha renegotiated her Team PWR contract at a critical moment, asking for a bonus of five hundred thousand dollars in addition to being the Team Leader. She was given said increase in salary, but instead of being Team Leader settled for becoming the second number one contender to the World Championship. With her contract renewed Latrisha assisted her team with fighting off the TFWF invaders once more, but was shocked to see the mangled body of PWR owner Brandon Watkins after Sandy Makel and others attacked him. The following week, at the Justice right before the dual PPV Hard Steel: Revolution Rising, Latrisha took on Hawk Henshaw and Scott Rage in a non-title three way dance. She ended up victorious after sneakily hitting Rage with her tag team belt. The war between TFWF and PWR would reach fever pitch, quite literally, as the ring was set ablaze with Latrisha and the rest of Team PWR inside at the hands of Ian Monks and his employees. With the help of her husband Latrisha escaped the fire unscathed, but realized that the war between PWR and TFWF meant more than she originally thought. She would team up with the rest of Team PWR at HS:RR which consisted of Exile, Robb McBride, Clyde Williams, & Legion with Joey Lupino in their corner, and they would unsuccessfully face Team TFWF; Stevie Swing, Rhys Pect, APB, The Common Wealth Connection with Hardcore Legend as the leader. Latrisha was the fourth final person in the ring. After she was eliminated, Exile would be the last PWR wrestler standing, and would lose to Steve Swing and Rhys Pect. In accordance to the contract she signed with Joey Lupino, Latrisha would receive a huge bonus for the pay-per-view, and would be rewarded a two week vacation so she could spend time with her children. Latrisha would return at Justice 56, only to be pinned by one of her most respected rivals in PWR, John Cross. A few weeks later at Justice 59, Latrisha & Scott Rage would enter the ring together for a contract signing. Said contract would include certain stipulations, more specifically one that prevented Scott from laying a hand on Latrisha prior to the PWR Super Show. Latrisha would go out of her way to annoy Rage in many forms—insulting everything from his manhood down to the very validation of his championship reign. At the end of the night, Scott would lose his temper, wildly slamming Latrisha through a table at ring side. His actions would cause him to lose the PWR World Heavyweight Championship, making Latrisha the new champion. Despite being battered and bruised, and stripped of her Tag Team title with Hawk Henshaw, Latrisha could barely maintain her excitement over finally being hailed the first ever female World Champion PWR had seen thus far. The following week at Justice 60 Latrisha would take the stage to boast with her newest allies Nick Stevenson, Jose Ramon, Chris Chaos and David Mccoy—aka the stable known as The Cabinet. Nick would reveal Latrisha as 'The First Lady' of the group, and she would take delight in her new found position within the company. Latrisha would hold onto the World Championship until the biggest PPV of the year, Global Domination. She would lose her title to an ambitious William on her second defense, making it her last official match as a member of PWR's roster. Latrisha had no regrets after being defeated by William. In fact she applauded him after the match and gave an inspirational speech—one in which she revealed herself to be the new Vice President of PWR. Wrestling Facts Wrestling Style: All Rounder Weaknesses: *narcissism; *physical limitations; *show boating Strengths: *can quickly adapt to most situations; *solid technical base; *determined. Finishing Moves *"Absolute Perfection" : Full Nelson Slam into a DDT *"The Perfect One" : Underhook Piledriver Signature Moves *"Trisha-rana" : Standing headscissors with a slight deviation *"Eh?" : Inverted Swinging Neck breaker *"The Perfect Package" : Underhook Brainbuster Suplex *"SUCK MY CLIT" (circa 2004) : Latrisha crushes her opponent with her vagina and wiggles until she is pushed off or...you guess. Former Stables & Associations *Former MWF "Hot Ass Diamond" *Former member of SCW's "Team Canada" *Former member of XWA's "Kingdom of Sin" *Former member of "The Infamous Crew" *Member/leader of Dirty Inc. Former Theme Songs *"The Way I Am" by Eminem *"End Of Days" by Fozzy *"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera *"Drama" by L7 *"Swamped" by Lacuna Coil *"Popular" by The Veronicas Best Matches *Miss Perfect versus JXD - Uncensored Wrestling Entertainment *Miss Perfect versus Brock Lanstrom© - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (World Championship) *Latrisha Lamarte versus Kindred London versus Drusilla Clayborne versus Mike Ryba - Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (Ultimate Platinum Championship) *Miss Perfect versus Stacy Jones© - No Limits Championship Wrestling (Women's Championship) *Miss Perfect versus Annabelle Lee - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (Texas Deathmatch) *Latrisha Lamarte versus Princess© - Ladies International Wrestling Alliance (IC Championship) *Miss Perfect versus Jeremy Diaz - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (Barbed Wire Baseball Bat Match) *Latrisha Lamarte & Mercedes versus Kaci Russell & Crystal of Divas Unleashed - (3WL Tag Team Championship) *Miss Perfect versus Sheila Spires© - EFWO (World Women's Championship) *Miss Perfect© versus Lucifer Hawks - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (World Championship) *Miss Perfect versus Kaci Russell - Divas Unleashed (Battle Of Perfectionist) *Miss Perfect versus Laura versus Icenique versus Faith Clarkson© - Divas Unleashed (Stripped Championship) Career Accomplishments *Winner - 2004 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Hellfire Tournament *Runner up - 2005 Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Hellfire Tournament *Global Internet Wrestling Women's Champion (x2) - *Miller Wrestling Federation Women's Champion *Miller Wrestling Federation Cruiserweight Champion (first and only female) *Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Champion (x2) *SCW 1/2 Women's Tag Team Champion (first and only) *NGW Women's Champion *Premiere Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion (last ever) *OWF Women's Champion (first) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance United States Champion (x3) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Champion (no affiliation to aforementioned XWA) *E-Federation World Order Women's World Champion *World Women's Wrestling League Tag Team Champion (w/ Mercedes) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance World Champion *National Wrestling Association: Supreme Extreme Champion *New Era Wrestling Federation Women's Champion: 3WL *Divas Unleashed Stripped Champion *Kawaii Heat World Champion *NLCW Women's Champion *NLE Exodus Champion *3WL Hall Of Famer *XWA Hall Of Famer *SCW Hall Of Famer *MWF Hall Of Famer *PWR Freestyle Champion *PWR Tag Team Champion *PWR World Champion *Totally Fictional Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champion w/ Exile Short Stints *XXX *Sin Wrestling *The Coliseum *Crimson Mask Wrestling *UCWF *Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Trivia *Latrisha has retired three times. *Latrisha has competed or been active on and off behind the scenes of the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance for over six years. *Both of Latrisha's biological parents were unknown indy wrestlers. *Contrary to popular belief Latrisha has never had crabs, but does enjoy seafood. *She has been married three times. *The biological father of her first two children is John White, better known as XWA Legend Blade. *She would kill Laura Lyne if she was ever given the chance. Protégé's *Cece Lamarte *Jay James External links Latrisha Lamarte|Miss Perfect Latrisha Lamarte|characters|wrestlers Latrisha Lamarte| Category:Female Wrestlers